My Friends Aren't Human
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Jessica Carson was a loner, but now wants some friends to hang out with or let them live with her. But now she has both when she finds two chestbursters in an ally way. Taking them in and letting them live with her, things are about to take an interesting turn for Jessica. Better summary inside! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My Friends Aren't Human. Ch.1**

(A/N: This is my second AVP story, so be nice.)

Summary: All Jessica wanted to have was just a friend or two, someone to hang out with all the time. She's a loner but things can get boring without friends around… But what happens when she finds two chestbursters in an abandoned ally way, and one of them happens to be a Predalien…

~~~~Jessica's POV

I was currently walking home from my class from school, I always took classes at night since I have a daytime job at being a student teacher at Karate class I took. I now it's weird and all but I need to learn to defend myself incase I get mugged or something. I hope I didn't jinx myself…

When I was passing an ally way I heard a mewling sound coming from inside. So, I stopped and looked to see where the mewling was coming from. I was cautious when I wondered in the ally way, not letting my guard down. That's when I saw it…them. They looked like larvae of some kind. What I could tell that they had no visible eyes, one of them had tiny little mandibles and the other one didn't. Then they saw me and hissed; hiding behind a trashcan.

"Oh no no no. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you two. It's okay." I said gently, trying to sooth them.

The one with the mandibles came out of hiding and crawled towards me cautiously. When I crouched down and held out my hand, he, I guess it was a he, started to sniff my hand slowly; like he was examining it. Then the other one came out of hiding and did the same as his friend.

Then the unthinkable happened, they both started to purr loudly. That made my smile softly.

"So…does that make us friends?" I asked both of them. They nodded and jumped up and rapped themselves around my waist, purring even more.

"You two are so cute when you do that. Now, let's head home." I said as I slowly stood up and held my jacket around me so no one could see them.

~~~~Time change.

Once I've entered my apartment I waved at the person at the desk, and in return, waved back. I walked over to the stairs and walked up the flight of stairs to my home. Once I reached the third floor I then walked down the hallway to room 217. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, opening it and walked inside, then closing the door and locking it.

"Alright guys, meet your new home." I said to them and they jumped off of my waist and looked around. Both of them started to purr again.

"You two hungry?" I asked as they mewled, nodding. So, I walked into the kitchen area and open the fridge; seeing if I had anything that they could eat. '_Okay, what do these guys eat… Meat? Well, I hope they like meat…'_ I thought as I pulled out two pieces of raw steak that I bought at the store. I was gonna have one of them for tomorrow night for dinner, but these little guys needed it more than I did.

"Mewl." I turned to see the two of them looking at me from the kitchen island. I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you two get up there without me hearing you?" I asked. But…I wasn't going to get an answer from them. So, I places the two steaks out for them and they more like tore them apart then eating it.

"Whoa…" Was all I could say as they tore the two raw steaks in pieces then eating the chunks from them. I guess they were really hungry… I sighed softly as they both purred happily and looked back at me.

"What? I don't have anymore meat, sorry guys…" I said as walked closer to the island where they were currently eating their dinner. The two of them rubbed their little heads on my chest, purring and mewling. I smiled at that and gently rubbed their heads in return.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was past ten o'clock. I was getting tired and yawned, covering my mouth.

"Come on you two, let's head for bed." I told them as they jumped off of the island and followed me to my bedroom. Once inside there was a queen sized bed, two black wooded dressers, a 42 inch flat screen TV, and a walk in bathroom.

The two of them wondered around to get used to the place, because they started to sniff slowly. While they were busy I quickly got undressed and then change into my pajamas; which was a black sports bra, grey tank top, and black gym short shorts.

"Mewl." I turned and looked down to see the one with the mandibles, who was tilting his head to the side.

Adorable.

I slowly sat on the wooden floor to get a closer look, what I could tell he had a tiny small second mouth, sharp metallic like teeth, and had no eyes at all. When the other one crawled into my lap, he too, had a second mouth, metallic like teeth, and no eyes. But he didn't have mandibles like his friend.

But, what I wanted to know is how they were in the middle of an ally way in this town? How did they even get here? Where they hiding for a good reason? Ugh! So many questions! And so little answers. I sighed softly and put my head in my hands, thinking. I needed to give these two names.

"I need to give you guys names." I said as they perked up at that.

"Damian." I pointed to the one without the mandibles. "And you, Mal'kia." I pointed to the one with mandibles. They looked like they were in thought for a moment and nodded at each name. I smiled.

"Good. Now, I am off to bed. G'night guys." I said as I crawled into bed and turned off the lamp from my night stand, closing my eyes and falling to sleep.

~~~~~~~Time change, again. Jessica's POV

I was tossing and turning, trying to get into a better position. I was awake because I heard loud hissing coming from Damian and Mal'kia. I sat up and looked at the spot that they were at before, but they weren't there. Now I was starting to get worried. I pulled my covers off of me and pulled my legs at the side of my bed, slowly standing up. I had this thing where I was allowed to see in the dark like it was daylight.

I slowly walked around to only step on something very slimy. I looked down to see old fleshy pale skin. Then it hit me. It was from Damian. I then looked to my right to see another one, it was from Mal'kia. How can I tell which is which? Because I have a very good keen sense of smell. And these two, were fresh.

I then heard a loud hiss coming from the living room area. I gulped loudly and cautiously walked out of my bedroom and down the hallway, towards the living room. One I was there I let out a small gasp, getting both of their attentions. They looked right at me, even without eyes I knew that they were staring right at me.

"Damian? Mal'kia?" I asked while my voice was a little shaky. They both nodded. (A/N: Think about the Predalien from AVP:R and the Xenomorph from AVP)

"What? How? Ugh…" I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, putting my head in my hands. How did they get so big so fast? Are they going to kill me? I hoped not. I then heard two sets of purring coming towards me, I looked up to see them walk up to me and crouch down to be eye level with me. I couldn't help but lift my hand up to them, then they touched them with their heads. Suddenly, out of nowhere a bright flash of white light engulfed the whole room, making me close my eyes tightly. Then the light slowly faded away…

"_Jessica?"_ I quickly opened my eyes to turn to see that it was Mal'kia who had spoken through telepathy.

"_Can you hear us?"_ I then turned to see that Damian had spoken through telepathy.

I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah." Was all I could say. They both nodded in approval.

I felt Mal'kia lift me up to carry me bridal style towards my room, once inside he gently layed me down on the bed and turned to leave.

"_Get some sleep…you need it." _ He told me gently as he left.

Once he was gone I pulled the covers back on and turned to my right. I couldn't believe what had just happened. If I was a normal person I would have effing screamed. But, thankfully I'm not normal at all.

I smiled a little then slowly fell back asleep.

My life was about to get an interesting turn right now. And I loved it.

(A/N: I hoped y'all liked it. Because I need good reviews to post a second chapter if y'all want me to continue. ^_^ Please R&R! Camigirl out!)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Friends Aren't Human. Ch 2**

(A/N: Well, one review is good enough; I guess… Anyway! Here's chapter 2!

Jessica's POV

I let out a soft sigh as I slowly woke up, feeling better from what has happened the night before. Damian and Mal'kia now adults, but that fast? Ugh, I'll have to ask them when I get the chance.

"Damn it…" Was all that came out of my mouth. You see, I am NOT a morning person; especially on a Saturday.

I groaned as I slowly got up into a sitting position, rubbing the crud out of my eyes. I pulled my knees to my chest, just sitting there. I then heard the door slowly open, so I looked up to see who it was; but no one was there. I then felt Damian's presence in my bedroom, I smirked.

"I know you're in here Damian…I can feel your presence…" I told him as he hissed loudly, making me smirk even more.

"_Damn…"_ He said through telepathy. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I then stopped laughing when he growled at me, I then glared daggers at him, and he stopped growling at me. I gave him one of my death glares, making people look away or send shivers down their spines…

"_Stop doing that! You're creeping me out!" _He yelled, freaked out at my death glare. So for his sake, I stopped.

"Works all the time." I said with a smile.

So I got out of bed and walked out towards the living room area, with Damian following me closely. When we entered we saw Mal'kia staring at my kitten, yes I have a pet, but what the land lord won't know won't hurt him. Mal'kia was just stareing at Jazzy, a black kitten that was only five weeks old.

"You eat her, you're friggin' dead." I said coldly, making him jump and turn to face me. Jazzy mewled and ran towards me, purring up a storm. So I picked her up and held her close to my chest.

"_What is it?" _He asked me as Jazzy mewled.

"She's called a kitten, she's only a baby. I found her about a week ago… I'm guessing that her mother abandoned her. I couldn't just leave her there on the streets. She could've been killed or ran over by a car." I told them as I walked over to the kitchen area, setting Jazzy on the counter. Getting out kitten food and pouring some into a bowl, then placing it in front of her as she began to eat.

"Good kitty." I said with a smile, gently rubbing her head as she purred.

Then I heard a loud purr, so I looked up to see Damian purring at Jazzy; who in returned, purred as well.

"Well, she likes you already." I told him.

Mal'kia then purred as well, and that was really adorable. Well, to me it was.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud knocking sound coming from the front door. _Shit! _I shouted mentally. I looked at my friends. _You two! Hide! Now! The land lord's here! And bring Jazzy with you! _I yelled at them mentally. Mal'kia gently picked Jazzy up and the three of them quickly left. I quickly hid the bowl of kitty chow and ran to the door and opened it, reveling the land lord himself.

"Hey Mr. Stevens." I said with a fake smile. "What brings you here?" I asked. He gave me _the look._ The look that meant that shit was gonna hit the fan.

"Rent. Now!" He said in his pissed off tone. I sighed and walked to my bedroom and grabbed my purse, pulling out my wallet I pull out my rent that I forgot to pay him then walked out of my bedroom; walking up to him and held out the cash, which he gladly took and then left. Jerk off.

"Damn jerk off prick." I muttered under my breath as I slammed the door shut then locking it. God I hated that man!

I ran my hand through my black and dark blue hair, walking back into the living room and sitting in one of the Lazy Boys; sighing softly.

"It's alright guys. He's gone." I called out. Suddenly Jazzy ran from the hallway and jumped into my lap, purring loudly. But for a kitten, man she could purr.

Then the two aliens came out of hiding and walked to each side of me, crouching down and purred.

"_I do not like that human male at all… He gives off a bad vibe." _Mal'kia told me. Damian nodded in agreement.

I sighed and layed back in my comfy chair, trying to relax.

"I really hate that man…so much." I said allowed.

"_Then why deal with him? Why do you even put up with him?" _Damian asked me.

"I don't know… I was about to tell him to fuck off, but then it would've made things worse…" I told them.

They hissed softly as Jazzy mewled, I wanted to just relax and forget. But I knew that it wouldn't happen…

~~~~~~Time change.

It was about 2:30PM and we were currently watching some TV, we were watching some cartoons. I was surprised that these two were enjoying them, they were giving off good energy. I liked that.

I sighed softly and got up to walk towards my bedroom.

"_Where are you going?" _ They asked me in unison.

"To my room to relax. You two can watch more than just cartoons y'know." I told them as I entered my room to lay down for a while. So I got of my bed and lied down on my stomach, closing my eyes for a bit. I then hear Jazzy claw her way up onto my bed and lay next to my head. Curling into a ball and purring softly.

Jazzy was only five weeks old when I found her, then I quickly brought her to the Vet. They told me that she was healthy and all…but I don't know if they were telling me the truth and all.

It's been about four days ago when I found her, and it's been a day ago since I've found Mal'kia and Damian. I let out a soft sigh, closing my eyes again and slowly falling asleep.

When I woke up it was only 4:05PM when I felt someone gently nudging my shoulder, so I slowly opened my eyes to see Damian nudging my shoulder with his head.

"What?" I mumbled. But he didn't say anything. Of course…

"Alright I'm movin' I'm movin'." I told him as I slowly sat up to stare at him, giving him a look as he purred in satisfactory. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Where's Mal'kia?" I asked him as I gently picked up Jazzy and held her close.

"_In the living room. He looked tensed when I came to wake you up." _He told me. Why was Mal'kia tense? Only one way to find out. So the three of us walked towards the living room to find Mal'kia staring at something, and that's when Damian hissed in anger. And I knew why, because someone or something, was in my apartment; and it _wasn't _a Xenomorph…

(A/N: So, what do you guys think it was? You guys have to wait for the next chapter to find out! And I know I tend to speed thing up a lot… but that's how I write and I'm sorry… I tried to slow things down on this chapter…and I hope I did alright… Please let me know! R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Friends Aren't Human. Ch.3**

(A/N: As promised, here's chapter three! Enjoy!)

Jessica's POV

What Damien and I saw was _not_ human, but the body was humanoid. The creature had reptilian skin, armor, and a mask covering its face…

"What the hell?" I said lowly as the creature looked my way and growled. I glared at him, better than calling him an it.

"Ooman…" He said in English. Pure English.

I didn't stop glaring at him. I then walked up to Mal'kia and stood in front of my friend, staring up at the intruder

"If you're going to kill my friends? Then you kill me too. 'Cause I ain't movin'." I said coldly. I didn't know what his expression was, but I could tell that he was thinking about what I've said.

"Why do protect these…hard meats..?" He asked me, growling softly.

"They're my friends. And I won't let _you_ take them away from me." I said, still glaring. He then looked away from my gaze. Then I asked,

"What…are you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything." I quickly said to him.

"…Yautja." He answered me. I heard Damien hiss softly, but I sent him a look that read 'Behave.'

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." I asked.

"Guan-Thwei." He told me.

"_I don't trust him…" _Mal'kia said through telepathy.

"_I agree with Mal'kia."_ Damien said as well.

"_Well, I trust him. Just give him a chance." _I told them both mentally.

"I'm Jessica." I told him politely, "And this," I held Jazzy up. "Is Jazzy. My kitten that I've found."

Guan-Thwei tilted his head to the side, which I thought was kinda cute, as Jazzy began to purr up at him; mewling.

"She likes you already." I said, smiling a little. Jazzy mewled again. "And I think that she wants you to hold her." I told him. Guan-Thwei held out his hand and I gently placed Jazzy in it.

I heard Damien hiss softly again. I looked at him and gave him a look. Mal'kia walked over to him and stood next to him, his arms crossed.

I sighed softly as Guan-Thwei gently placed Jazzy onto my shoulder, turning to leave.

"Wait." I said as he turned to face me. "Will we see each other again?" I asked him. I thought for a moment then nodded.

"Soon.." He told me as he activated his cloaking thing and was gone… I sighed as I walked back to my bedroom and crawled back into bed.

"_Jess?"_ It was Mal'kia's voice who spoke, but I ignored him. Right now I didn't feel like talking.

I trusted Guan-Thwei, and I didn't care if Damien or Mal'kia didn't trust him… I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes. I then hear both of them walk inside, but I didn't move or say anything…

"_We're sorry that we didn't trust him so easily, it's just that-"_

"You're enemies. I friggin' know…" I told Damien.

"I just trust him." I told them. "I don't know why? I just do."

The two of them didn't say anything, but they crouched down next to my bed and began to purr. That made me smile a little, it made me feel better.

~~~~~Time change.

I was currently sitting on the sofa with my legs on the coffee table, watching some TV. Damien and Mal'kia were eating raw steaks that I bought at the store, I didn't want them to go hungry so that's why I bought them food.

I sighed softly as I glanced at the clock that read 6:30PM. It was still bright out due to being almost Fall. My favorite time of year. Jazzy was asleep in my lap, purring softly. I gently scratched her head, making her purr even more. I heard Mal'kia enter the living room and walked up next to my sitting form, crouching down and gently rubbing my head. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling a little.

"_What's it look like I doing?"_ I could hear the smile in his voice.

Damien walked into the room and sat down next to me, gently putting his head on my shoulder, purring softly. This really made me smile brightly. I mean, a normal person would freak out or scream. But me? I am _not _normal at all. And I am so thankful for that.

I layed my head back and relaxed, closing my eyes to rest them for a bit. But, my mind was thinking about what had happened earlier today, about Guan-Thwei. I mean, why was he even here in my apartment? Did he know that Damien and Mal'kia were here? Ugh. I don't feel like answering my questions right now.

So, my life has taken one interesting turn. I'm surprised actually, that I'm not freaking out. But, like I've said before, I'm not normal. Even my own parents told me that I wasn't normal to begin with. Hell, even people in my class said I'm weird all the time. But, I ignore them though.

I gently rubbed Damien's head, making him purr louder. I also gently rubbed Mal'kia's head as well, making him purr loudly. I smiled.

"I love you guys, you know that, right?" I told them as they hissed happily. Adorable, as always.

I really loved these two Xenomorphs, like a brother and sister love. I know that I'm human and all, but these two act like human, well, sometimes.

"_And we love you as well." _They said in unison. That made me blush a little.

"You two are sweet." I said as Jazzy started mewling. I looked down at her as she began to rub her head against my stomach.

"You hungry, Jazzy?" I asked her as she mewled. So, I got up from the sofa and carried Jazzy to the kitchen area, once there I gently set her on the floor and put out a bowl of kitten food and she started to eat.

I sighed softly as I rubbed my arm, staring out of the window. Walking towards the window I stared up at the darkening sky, a few stars were out. I was happy, happy that I had friends that weren't even human. Happy that I wasn't a loner anymore, and I was thankful for that.

(A/N: I changed Damian to Damien, because it sounds a lot better. Well, I really hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! Camigirl out!)


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
